Episode 14 (Wars)
is the fourteenth episode of Danball Senki Wars. Plot Students of Arabista talked about the Bandits and the incident at Tandem Harbor. Kyouji listened to their conversation. Muraku was scolded by Ivan for letting Jenock take over Tandem Harbor and for losing an arm of Gunther Yzelphar to the Bandits. The sixth platoon was told to go to Angel Piece, rendezvous with the 66th Platoon and follow the orders of their leader, Andrei Gregory. After leaving the control room, Muraku apologized to his teammates for causing them trouble but they told him that they wouldn't mind it and cheered him up. Before homeroom started in the classroom of 2-5 was Arata upset about Akito and Shin. Ms. Mito entered the classroom and introduced the new members of the Third platoon, Nishimura Yuuji and Ooyama Takao. Catherine was against it but Ms. Mito told her that platoons will be supplied with new members if they don't have enough. Arata invites Yuuji and Takao to eat lunch with him after homeroom and promised to show them around. Muraku, Vanessa, Mikhail and Kageto met up with Andrei Gregory and informed him that the Sixth Platoon will be under his command. On the rooftop Arata, Yuno and Hikaru talked about Rikuya with Yuuji and Takao. Yuno said he's a loner in the class and it might affect their missions. Kouta interrupted them and told them to leave the Third Platoon be. Yuuji and Takao left with Kouta. Ms. Mito explained the next mission to the First Platoon, the Third Platoon and the Fourth Platoon the next operation. Their target will be Angel Piece. Sakuya said the Grey Beast is stationed there. They tried to figure how to get there since its defense is very tough. Arata came up with an idea. After that War Time started. Rossius waited at Angel Piece for Jenock to arrive. Muraku shot an ice block down under which Jenock's LBXs hid. Jenock's first goal was to take down the anti-aircraft guns on the east side. Rossius tried to hit the Fourth Platoon with their Railguns but they dodged and got too close so they can't be targeted anymore. Andrei ordered his underlings to move on but Muraku ordered Vanessa and Mikhail to stay there to protect the anti-aircraft guns. The Fourth Platoon went to the top of the building where the anti-aircraft guns are but were attacked by Vanessa and Mikhail. Yuno and Hanako kept these two back so Cathrine could destroy the anti-aircraft guns with her launcher. They reported to Ms. Mito. She told them to fall back and meet with the First Platoon. Sakuya dropped Riding Armor at Angel Piece and Dot Phasor equipped it. When Arata forced the door to open, Andrei attacked Dot Phasor with his LBX in Rossius' own Riding Armor. While Arata and Andrei battled each other, went Rikuya with his teammates for the flag but Andrei noticed and attacked them. Yuuji and Takao told Rikuya to take the escape stance before their units were destroyed. The escape succeeded but Yuuji and Takao's units were lost. Andrei wanted to finish Dot Phasor off but the other units of Jenock attacked his LBX and Dot Phasor punched him into the water. Jenock's remaining units moved forward to get the flag but before they reached their goal Muraku's LBX Gunther Yzelphar was behind the door where the flag was supposed to be. War Time ended. Muraku was appointed as temporary garrison leader of Angel Piece. At the end of the episode Rikuya was seen talking to himself about that he can't lose until he fulfills his mission. Navigation Category:Danball Senki Wars Episodes